This Christmas
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: ElliotOlivia. Elliot can’t face spending Christmas with the kids after the separation from Kathy and decides to bury himself in his work instead. Can Olivia convince him to spend Christmas with her instead? One shot. EO. For SuperBex. Please review! Xx


**This Christmas**

**Summary:** _Elliot/Olivia_. Elliot can't face spending Christmas with the kids after the separation from Kathy and decides to bury himself in his work instead. Can Olivia convince him to spend Christmas with her instead? One shot. **EO**

**First EO fic! Please be kind!**

**For Super Bex; Merry Christmas TV Buddy! Xx **

Please review! Merry Christmas! X 

-

When Cragen had asked Elliot and Olivia if they minded working on Christmas Eve neither of them had had any objections. Olivia was single at the moment and she would be spending Christmas Day alone unless she was called in to work. Elliot did have a family to go home to this Christmas but he wasn't sure if he could face Christmas with his kids if he had to spend the holiday with Kathy as well. They had tried to be civil for the sake of their children but Elliot wasn't sure he could cope with them playing happily families when it was obvious to everyone that they were not.

The shift had passed fairly rapidly, too quickly for Olivia Benson's liking, and they managed to clear some of the case files that had been lying on their desks for weeks or even months. It was easier to work with the squadroom at SVU being almost empty as there were fewer distractions. Most of the other SVU detectives had other places to be but Olivia and Elliot were happy to be doing the job they loved above everything else.

* * *

Casey Novak passed by the squadroom to wish them a Merry Christmas late that afternoon. 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect to see you two here on Christmas Eve." She said, snow still glittering on her dark winter coat before it melted from the heat in the squadroom.

Olivia smiled at the redheaded lawyer. "What are your plans for Christmas, Casey?" She asked.

"I'm spending it with my sister, her husband and their new baby, and the rest of the family, no doubt." She said with a wry smile. "What about you, Liv?"

Benson shrugged. "I think there's a bottle of wine and a pile of cheesy Christmas films with my name on somewhere." She said lightly.

Casey nodded and turned to Elliot. "And you?" She paused. "Well, I guess you'll be spending it with your kids…"

But much to Casey's surprise Elliot shook his head.

"Not this year." He was about to explain further when Casey's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, I've got to be going now. Merry Christmas!" She said before she left.

Olivia and Elliot echoed the sentiments after her and got back to work.

* * *

It was pitch black outside and the snow was still falling, covering New York City with a blanket of white when Olivia Benson decided it was time to call it a day. 

"I think I'm going to head home now, El." She told her partner.

"Okay," Elliot replied, barely looking up from the file before him. "Happy Christmas, Liv."

"Thanks." She lingered for a while, taking her time over putting on her long winter coat, scarf and gloves. "You're not going to stay here all night, are you?" She asked and Elliot sometimes wished that Olivia didn't know him quite as well as she did. That was what eight years of being partners achieved.

He smiled wryly. "Not all night, no."

"Merry Christmas, Elliot." Olivia said, walking out of the squadroom but hating to leave her partner there all alone.

* * *

When Olivia awoke on Christmas morning she found that she had fallen asleep on the couch, covered with a throw and with the television still on. She vaguely remembered that she had been watching a film but the wine she had drunk and the general tiredness she had felt must have caught up with her. Olivia turned the television off and headed over the small Christmas tree she had placed in the corner of the room. Underneath the tree sat a few presents from close friends and colleagues. 

"Merry Christmas, Benson." She muttered to herself as she picked up the first parcel. It had arrived a few days ago in the mail but Olivia already knew who it was from. She looked at the tag anyway, it read:

"Dear Liv,  
Merry Christmas and best wishes for the New Year.  
I'm sure these will come in useful during those long New York winters. I can't say I miss them!  
Love, Alex."

Olivia smiled to herself as she unwrapped a pair of expensive leather gloves. Alex Cabot must be doing well in her new job she thought.

She opened the rest of her presents from Munch, Fin, Casey and the others before realising that her present to Elliot was still under the tree. She made a mental note to remember to give it to him later that day.

* * *

After a hot shower to wake her up and ease the ache out of her neck and back from sleeping on the couch, Olivia dressed and decided to take Elliot's present to him. Wrapping up warm against the cold outside, she headed to his apartment, enjoying the peacefulness of the crisp winter morning. The snow had stopped now but the city looked just like a Christmas card. 

She knocked on Elliot's door with her gloved hand and waited for him to let her in. When there was no answer she knocked again, louder this time.

"El! Elliot? Are you in there?" Olivia called out but there was still no answer. If Elliot was at his apartment, Olivia knew only one other place he would be.

* * *

When Olivia arrived at the SVU squadroom it was deserted except for one lamp shining from one desk. She didn't need to be a detective with the NYPD to know whose desk it was either. 

"Liv, what are you doing here?" He asked as she approached his desk.

Olivia cracked a small smile. "I was just going to ask you that, Elliot."

"Sit down." Elliot motioned and Olivia took her usual seat opposite him and waited for him to speak. "I don't know if you feel the same Olivia, but this job is the one thing I can rely on in my life." He paused and looked up at his partner who nodded. "It's the one thing that's been constant and I can always come back, even at Christmas."

"I know what you're saying Elliot." Olivia replied. "But it is Christmas and you have people who care about you. Think about your kids." She paused, considering her next words. "Think about me."

Elliot looked at her in surprise. "Liv, I…"

"I just hate to see you here alone when it's Christmas." She finished.

Elliot shut the case file before him with a snap and looked up at him.

"Well, let's get out of here then." He smiled, and Olivia smiled back. She waited for Elliot to put his coat on and the pair of them left the squadroom together. As they stepped outside, Olivia slipped her arm through Elliot's. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be quite as bad as they thought it would be.


End file.
